


Most Beautiful View

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [53]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon escorts the princess on a walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Beautiful View

**Title:** Most Beautiful View  
 **Prompt:** Watching a Sunset  
 **Word Count:** 207  
 **Rating:** G/K  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Leon/Mithian  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Leon escorts the princess on a walk. 

** Most Beautiful View  **  
“Princess, is there something you need?” Leon said as he looked up from patting his horse to find Mithian smiling at him. 

“I was going to go for a walk but I have no escort available. I was wondering if you would like to be my escort.” Mithian said. 

“It would be my honor, Your Highness.” Leon bowed his head. “Where is it you wish to walk? In the garden perhaps?”

“I was thinking more of the hillside overlooking the city. If we leave now we can make it there before sunset. I hear Camelot is beautiful at sunset.” Mithian smiled at him again. 

“It is. It is like a glistening jewel.” Leon said proudly. He offered her his arm and they started walking towards the hillside. 

It didn’t take them long to reach the summit of the hill. They found a spot to sit down. Leon laid his cloak on the grass and helped her to sit before joining her. 

Mithian gasped as the sun started to set over Camelot. “It is so beautiful. I don’t think I have ever seen anything like it.” 

“I agree, Princess. the view is most beautiful.” Leon said as he looked at her in the light of the setting sun. 


End file.
